<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the panic room (Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you) by aryablakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393333">Welcome to the panic room (Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes'>aryablakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Post S6, cause shes sad, thats is - Freeform, willows making friendship bracelets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was flying,- metaphorically of course.</p>
<p>The bracelet was made in just a few moments.</p>
<p>Willow smiled to herself, "Thanks middle school me." She sad without thought, speaking into the empty area.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg &amp; Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg &amp; Dawn Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the panic room (Where all your darkest fears are gonna come for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow starred at the yarn in front of her face.</p>
<p>Taking in the bright colors, it was as if the yarn was moving by itself.</p>
<p>It was weightless, Willow was in control again.</p>
<p>Moving without a thought in her mind, the yarn was flying.</p>
<p>Willow dropped the yarn, and felt guilt flood her to her core.</p>
<p>The red hot self-pity flushing her.</p>
<p>She grabbed the yarn with her hands, she started.</p>
<p>She really started.</p>
<p>Grabbing the bright red, light pink and dark blue colors, she started on a bracelet for her best friend.</p>
<p>She was flying,- metaphorically of course.</p>
<p>The bracelet was made in just a few moments.</p>
<p>Willow smiled to herself, "Thanks middle school me." She sad without thought, speaking into the empty area.</p>
<p>Grabbing her next set of colors, she started on her bracelet for Dawn.</p>
<p>Hot pink, bright purple and light green.</p>
<p>Making the bracelet she felt tears spring to her eyes like a geyser</p>
<p>Everything she had said to her, everything she put her through.</p>
<p>She felt awful.</p>
<p>She wished she couldn't feel again, it was too hard.</p>
<p>It'd be so easy to just -</p>
<p>Pushing those thoughts from her brain, she continued making the bracelet.</p>
<p>Over.</p>
<p>Under.</p>
<p>Over.</p>
<p>Under.</p>
<p>She compulsively made more and more until her hands felt like they were going to fall off.</p>
<p>When she got back to Sunnydale, all of her friends had been greeted with a smile and friendship bracelets.</p>
<p>When Willow finally got the strength, she even gave one to Tara too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title is panic room by au/ra</p>
<p>feel free to leave a comment if u want to!</p>
<p>u can check out my tumblr <a href="http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/">here!</a> if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>